I Really Do Love You
by TakanoxOnodera4ever
Summary: Chapters and chapters of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST YAOI FANFICTION **

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! **

**I WOULD LOVE IF PEOPLE WANTED TO GIVE ME IDEAS OF EVENTS THEY THINK SHOULD OCCUR IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS **

**I AM HOPING THAT THIS WILL BE A VERY LONG STORY SO I WILL TAKE MANY THOUGHTS INTO CONSIDERATION!**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI OR JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

I Really Do Love You

Chapter 1

I leaned my head against my desk sighing in content as people in the department were relaxing because the end of the cycle was finally over. Everyone was calmly going about their business. Kisa-san and Mino-san were chatting about their authors, Hatori-san was on the phone with Chiaki, and then there was Takano-san.

He was reclining at his desk a newspaper in one hand the other was where he was leaning his head against. His glasses made him look like he was intently reading, _when even though Onodera didn't know this; he was watching Onodera staring at him out of the corner of his eye. _Takano had his top three buttons open so you could see his chest, and his hair was ruffled up. All together he looked… amazing.

As the day went on, Onodera became fidgety thinking of Takano. When it was finally time to go he snatched his bag up and stomped out of the office. He made his mind up. He was going to tell Takano he loved him too.

Everyone looked up surprisingly at his small silent outburst, and Kisa-san said,

"What's up with him?"

They looked at Takano suspiciously, suspecting he had done something, but Masamune was at a loss this time.

He gathered his stuff and went home planning on asking Ritsu what was wrong. As he finally got to his door he shockingly saw Onodera sitting in the hallway, head in his hands, he could have been asleep. But Takano said

"Onodera? What are you doing?"

Onodera snapped his head up and looking up to see Takano standing in front of him. Ritsu awkwardly stood up and said,

" Um, well I might have left my keys at work, so, I, um, uh, just waited here for you.." he said this last line quietly as a blush quickly spread across his face.

Takano had just smiled, and said,

"Would you like to come in?"

Ritsu blushed for the third time that day at Takanos' expense and followed him inside.

Ritsu's heart was pounding as he walked into takanos' apartment. He was so sure Takano could hear it. He walked to the living room and placed his bag and coat next to the sofa, breathing heavily as he swiftly sat down on the couch and turned his head away from Takano-san.

But right when he thought he thought of something to say, he moved his head in Takano's direction when he felt hot lips crash against his own.

_**LEMON~**_

He felt Takano push him down into the couch when he felt his tongue slip into his craving mouth. Takano's tongue explored every inch of Ritsu's mouth. When he leaned back so he could pull of his shirt, he felt Onodera trying to squirm and get away.

"Taka-Takano! Please, don't! Wait! Mmph!"

His cries were silenced as he pressed his lips to him again, and swiftly pulled of Onodera's shirt right before their lips made contact. Takano moved away from his mouth and slowly started running his lips across his collar bone then they traveled to the area between his ear and neck. He stopped there to gently suck at it so he could leave a nice big hicky, making sure that people knew he was _his. _He then made his way to his chest and stopped to suck at one of his nipples, earning a small gasp and moan from Onodera.

_ Shit! I need to tell him! But it feels so good I can't focus!_

Takano's eyes moved down to his now fully erect member, and in one quick movement he had disposed of Onodera's pants and boxer. He grabbed his erection and started stroking it.

"Ah! Ahh! Takano! Mmmm! I c-can't take it anymore! Please hurry!"

Takano smirked when he heard Ritsu's desperate plead, and slowly touched the slit of his member with his tongue. Onodera's tried thrusting into his mouth but Takano moved away right before he could. He was teasing him, and enjoying every second of it.

After a few more hesitant motions, he engulfed his entire length and began bobbing his head up and down, up and down, in swift and graceful motions.

"Ahh! Takano-san!" Ritsu was drowning in the pleasure his vision getting fuzzy as he got closer and closer to his climax. But just before he reached it, Takano pulled back licking the pre-cum of his lips. Ritsu looked at him with confusion and lust in eyes. Takano almost came just looking at his heated expression. He reached over to the nightstand near the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube hidden in drawer, just in case he ever need it… which apparently he did.

He covered his fingers in it and slowly slid his finger into Ritsu's quivering hole. Ritsu moaned at the uncomfortable feel, but only for a moment. He then slipped the second finger and grinned when he hit a certain spot that made Ritsu arch his back in ecstasy.

Knowing that Ritsu was ready from the lusty look he gave Takano, he pushed the head of his member into Ritsu and grunted at the tight hot feeling. He started thrusting in slowly at first then started hitting his prostate, so he sped it up. Ritsu was moaning and letting out silent screams, and he finally came all over his stomach, and at the same moment Takano came, they both cried out each other's name.

_**END OF LEMON~**_

Takano smiled as Ritsu snuggled closer to his body, but before Ritsu could fall asleep, Takano swooped him up and carried him to the bed where he lay down and pulled Ritsu closer to him. But just before he fell asleep he felt Ritsu shuffle around, and Takano looked up to see him sitting cross-legged, his face showing a large amount of nervousness and a large amount of the color red.

"Onodera?"

Ritsu looked at him while his chest was rising and falling so heavily he thought it would never stop.

_Just do it. Say it. You love him. You really do. _

"Takano-san, I'm sorry for saying it so late, and I'm sorry about what happened during high-school, and I'm sorry about everything with an-chan, and I'm sorry I've made you suffer so much, but…"

"I love you. I really do love you."

He looked up with tears in his eyes and his heart swelled as he saw Takano's amazed, shocked, and breathless expression. He also thought he saw a faint splash of red but it disappeared quickly.

"You finally said it."

He pulled Ritsu into warm hug and whispered,

"I love you."

Ritsu smiled to himself as he was finally able to say,

"I love you to." And there was no hesitation in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI OR JUNJOU ROMANTICA (WHICH WILL BE COMING LATER IN THE BOOK)**

**AND WHERE IT SAYS THE PART ABOUT A BUSINESS TRIP I WILL BE INCLUDING THAT IN LATER CHAPTERS ALSO!**

**THANKYOU! PLEASE ENJOY!**

I Really Do Love You

Chapter 2

Onodera woke up startled by a sudden flash of light. Takano looked down and said, "Sorry I don't mean to wake you but it's already noon, we really got to get to work." Onodera nodded sleepily, eyelids still drooping. Then his head snapped up as he remembered what had occurred last night.

A blush spread across his face and he gasped and looked down. Takano smirked and looked at him with lust in his eyes. But before he could even touch Ritsu, he got up to sprint to the bathroom, but… immediately fell from back pain. Takano let out a large laugh at Onodera's baffled expression and bent over to help him up. He kissed lightly on the lips and was surprised when Ritsu didn't fight back. "I'm so happy about what you said last night," he whispered in a seductive voice his lips brushing against Onodera's ear. Onodera turned away from him, "stupid," he muttered under his breath, even though on the inside he was actually extremely happy.

They both got ready for work and decided to walk there since it was such a nice, breezy fall day. On the walk there, Onodera kept looking up at Takano's expression. He seemed to be thinking about something conflicting so Ritsu asked him what it was.

Takano-san looked at him and said with triumph in his voice, "Let's tell the office about us since we are officially together now. I want them to know about us."

Onodera looked at him in shock and exclaimed, "Wh-what!? You can't! They might fire us if they find out we are dating! And when did we ever say that we were dating!"

Takano looked at him in almost what appeared to be puzzlement and responded saying, "Our company doesn't have issues with the sort of thing. Everyone knows that Isaka-san is dating his secretary, Asahina, Kisa-san is with Yukina who always comes on our business trips with him, and Hatori is with Chiaki. They don't keep it a secret so neither should we? Please? It would make me really happy."

Onodera looked up into his pleading eyes and couldn't say no. "Fine when do you want to tell them?"

"Today."

"HUH?!"

They arrived at Marukawa Publishing at 1; the walk had taken longer than expected due to an unexpected conversation. They each went to their desks without saying anything; Onodera was blushing so damn hard, Takano found it extremely hard not to grab him right there.

Onodera was so nervous at how Takano was going to go about this, but before he could even question him, Takano did it.

ey"""Hey guys, Ritsu finally said it and now we are dating."

I looked up with complete horror on my face. "You guys knew about us!?"

They all laughed and Kisa-san said, "Oh please, like we haven't heard about _the story of Saga and 'Oda.' _As soon as Takano hired you we knew that there was something going on, and then he told us one night while you were collecting a manuscript that you were the same kid in high school that he had been so in love with."

I blushed right to the roots of my hair and muttered, "I didn't know he told you guys."

Mino-san said, "If this is all true then let's see a kiss!"

I gaped at him in shock but I suddenly felt Takano grab my hand and pull me up with a look of concentration on his face and press his lips to mine. The entire office started clapping and then all the girls came to see what was happening and started squealing when he deftly slid his tongue into my mouth. There were about 30 people watching, clapping, and just squealing, and then finally Takano broke the kiss, took a bow, flashed a smirk at me, and sat down as if nothing had happened. All the girls blushed at his smirk and almost fainted at my expression.

I stood there breathless and the only thought I had was, _Holy crap.. He is such a damn-good kisser._

Hatori, Kisa, Mino, and Takano were talking about what kind of things we did in our relationship.

And I just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**DO YOU GUYS WANT A MPREG? I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD INLUDE IT OR NOT IT'S YOUR CHOICE! ;)**

**BTW I HAVE TWO WEEKS OF FROM SCHOOL STARTING FRIDAY AND I HAD NO SCHOOL TODAY FOR UNKNOWN REASON SO I WILL BE UPDATING MUCHO MANY TIMES!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY! XOXOXO**

**I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

I Really Do Love You

Chapter 3

My eyes were groggy when I woke up. I felt a pain in my stomach and my head was in agony. I reached over to turn get my phone from my side table only to have my hand hit a head instead of my phone.

I remembered that Takano had been staying over a lot lately. As I moved my head in the other direction I felt a stab of pain hit the left side of my head.

"OW!"

I grabbed my head with both hands and clenched them tighter to my head. Takano immediately woke up when he heard my cry of pain.

"Onodera? What happened? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel too g-!"

I barely finished my sentence before I sprinted from our bed, (did I just call it OUR bed?!) and ran to the bathroom and violently threw up. Before I could even finish Takano was on the phone with the doctor asking for any sort of help.

I scrambled back into MY bed and pulled the blanket around me because I was shivering so much.

I heard him sigh on the phone, and walk over to me. He put his hand against my forehead, and said,

"Yeah he has a fever, pretty high too."

I looked up into his eyes with worry written all over my face; he just smiled lightly and brushed my hair back.

"Ok, thank you."

He hung up the phone and laughed when he saw my horrified at expression.

" Hahahaha! Relax," he said you just have the flu, he prescribed you some medicine and I'll go pick it up at 4 today."

He smiled and cradled my head in his hands and brushed his lips against mine. I tried to deepen the kiss, but ended up getting lightheaded and gasping for air.

He chuckled at my reaction, and pulled the blanket over me and lay down next to me with a book in his hands.

"Go back to bed; the best thing for you right now is sleep."

I just nodded my head, my throat hurting too much to talk and curled up into his side, coughing.

I put his arm over me and turned on his reading light to read his book. I slowly drifted off to sleep and noticed when I woke up hours later, that he never left my side, not once.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I WENT TO MY COUNTRY HOUSE WITH MY FAMILY AND WHILE WE WERE THERE MY BROTHER WAS WAITING FOR COLLEGE RESULTS SO EVERYONE WAS KINDA HYPED UP AND TOO ANXIOUS TO DO ANYTHING ELSE. BUT HE GOT INTO SWARTHMORE! IM SO PROUD AND HAPPY FOR HIM! **

**BUT I'M BACK NOW AND THERE WILL BE A VERY CUTE AND FUNNY TWIST COMING UP THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE JUNJOU ROMANTICA CHARACTERS!**

**OH AND I AM ACTUALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE SWITCHING FROM 1****ST**** PERSON, TO 2****ND****, TO 3****RD****, I'M GONNA TRY TO FIX THAT. **

**CHARACTERS ARE PROB OOC. SORRY ABOUT THAT TOO. LOL. **

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS FROM JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: IF YOU COULD BECOME ONE CHARACTER FROM ANY YAOI MANGA/ANIME, AND YOU COULD BE EITHER THE SEME OR UKE, WHO WOULD YOU BE?**

I Really Do Love You

Chapter 4

Onodera woke up feeling completely refreshed. His nausea was gone, no more headache, and his shivering was gone too. He stretched in bed and got up to get a glass of juice before heading out to work.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Takano sitting with a mug of coffee intently reading the paper, completely unaware that he had walked in.

"Hey, you didn't leave for work yet?"

Takano jumped slightly at the voice, " Oh, no. Of course not, I was waiting to see if you felt well enough to go… Do you?"

"Definitely. I'll get ready now I actually feel a lot better."

"Ok, I'll be here when you're ready."

Onodera nodded and got ready and headed out to work with Takano.

He happily got to his desk and started collecting his papers so he could get started on some new work. He didn't notice the smiles people were giving him as they passed by. But Takano did and he stifled a laugh when he realized people were smiling at him because they had just learned that the two of them were dating.

"ONOOOOODEEERRRAAAA-SAAAAANN!"

Onodera jumped up from his seat so startled that his papers fell of the desk... and so did he. (Well fell from his chair.) But only to jump right up and look at Isaka-san with shock clouding his gaze.

"HAHAHAHA! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there. I have a small job for you to do."

"Ok… What is it?"

"Well one of our editors for one of our very popular literature pieces is now in the hospital and won't be out for quite a while so we would like you to fill in for him just this one time."

"ME?! You want me to edit literature!?"

"Yes. Because I know you had some very high ranking authors back at your father's work place so I figure you will be able to do this."

"I'd love to! But what about my other work? I have two manuscripts I'm in the middle of right now."

"Don't worry. We can divide it up among some other workers. This Saturday I would like you and Takano to go visit his house so you can get acquainted. And so you can pick up his manuscripts and some of his other novels he has written. I'm sure you will love them!"

Onodera nodded his head enthusiastically. He had never failed to find a book he didn't like at all. He smiled as Isaka walked away and sat down to collect his things once more.

"Happy?"

"Oh! Takano-san you scared me! But, um, yeah I am happy. Really happy. I haven't done this in a while and I think it will be nice.

"I'm glad." He leaned in closer and said in a seductive voice, "And I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner tonight then back to my place to watch a movie?"

"B-Baka! You're too close!"

"Is that a yes?"

"I d-don't know. I mean I have a lot of new work to look up about my new author so I don't really think there will be time," he said hastily.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight."

Onodera lounged on Takano's couch, his head in his lap. They were both completely full from the pasta they had just had at a very nice Italian restaurant. A movie was playing but neither one was really playing attention to it.

Takano was busy stroking Onodera's hair, and Onodera was busy trying not moan at the feel of Takano's fingers gently brushing across his forehead.

"Onodera," Takano whispered.

Onodera opened his eyes in time to see his lips press against his own very softly.

**LEMON-**

Onodera twisted around so he was sitting up and not lying on his back. Takano swiftly lifted him up so Onodera was straddling with his hands entangled in Takano's jet-black hair.

Onodera moaned when Takano began to slowly ground his hips into Onodera's. Takano switched positions so Onodera was pressed against the couch. He discarded of both their shirts and his erect member twitched when Onodera let out and, "Ah!," when he started gently sucking on his neck. He began to move down towards his nipples, when he felt Onodera gently push him away and tried to something.

"I w-w-want t-to do it to y-you."

Had he heard wrong?! Onodera wanted to do something for him?

So Onodera who was blushing profusely made Takano sit on the couch with his legs stretched apart.

Onodera got down on his knees and took out his now fully erect member and softly touched the slit with his tongue.

Takano hissed when he felt Onodera start licking his manhood, and then was in completely ecstasy as he let out a huge gasp when Onodera took him in completely.

Onodera was looking at Takano's face as he did this. His head was leaning back against the top of the couch, his mouth slightly open letting out small breaths, and he was fisting the couch. As he neared his climax he tried to push Onodera's head away because he didn't want to come first, but right when he did that Onodera's pressed his tongue hard against the slit.

Takano grunted as he came into Onodera's waiting mouth, and shock filled his face as he swallowed all of it.

Onodera was blushing when he pulled away but at the same time his gaze was full of lust. Takano who was already basically lubed up from his orgasm, pulled Onodera up from the floor and onto the couch so he could enter his shivering lover. Onodera gasped as Takano entered him without warning, but then moaned when he felt him glide over his prostate. He kept thrusting into him at a harder pace. Onodera was in pure heaven.

"Ah! Mm! AH! Ah! Ohh!"

_"Ritsu!"_

_ "Takano!"_

They cried each other's names as they both came. Onodera was panting as Takano pulled him into a tight embrace. Both of them too tired to move to the bed, they fell asleep in each other's arms, both thinking about when their next date would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS, SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS, I'M GONNA TRY TO MAKE IT A THING WHERE I UPDATE LIKE EVERY TUESDAY, OR EVERY THURSDAY, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. **

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS FROM JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: IF YOU COULD HAVE A CELEBRITY'S LIFE, WHO WOULD IT BE?**

I Really Do Love You

Chapter 5

It was Friday, one more day until Onodera was editing literature!

He was sitting at his desk at Marukawa, drumming his fingers over the keys of his computer, not really focusing on what was on the screen. He was thinking about tomorrow. A really famous author… Who could it be?

He didn't even bother to ask, he was so excited, all that mattered was that he was trusted to do this, and nothing would stop him.

"Onodera, go home for today you need to be ready when we meet this author tomorrow."

"Takano-san! I'm not a child! It's only noon! I don't want to leave yet."

"Onodera. Go. Trust me your going be tired tomorrow." He winked slightly but only so I could see.

I blushed so hard; I could actually feel the paper in my hands start heating up too as the blush spread through my body.

"N-no! I-I'll go home soon but not now!"

"Hee-hee! Guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship," Kisa giggled.

Mino-san started laughing, and Hatori just smiled slightly, obviously not wanting to show people that he actually had emotions.

Takano just sighed when he realized he was defeated. Onodera huffed in annoyance and sat down again as he began to check his emails. He turned his head slightly to the side when he saw an email he just got from Takano.

He opened it and immediately shrieked, pushed the computer away, and got stood up abruptly, when he saw what was written. It was a list of what Takano was "going to do to him" tonight. He was blushing again and his eyes bulged.

"I-I'm going to head home!"

Takano laughed as he got up to follow Ritsu home, amused by his expression, and the expression of his co-workers… Since it was their idea.

Onodera was shaking as he walked up to the author's front door, he didn't know if it was from being nervous or excited though. But he was slightly confused, had he been here before?

Before he could question it Takano nocked on the door. Onodera looked up at him about to say, 'Hey! I wanted to do it!' Luckily he realized it was stupid, right when the door opened and a very tall handsome man with silver hair and lavender eyes was standing before him.

"Usami?"

"Onodera? You're my new editor?"

"Yeah! I never thought I would run into you again!"

"Me neither, this is quite a surprise for me too."

They all bowed to each other, Takano and Usami started up a conversation as the three of them walked into his massive apartment.

They walked into the living room and Usami offered to get some tea ready and let Takano and Onodera get settled.

As they walked towards the sofas and chairs, Takano leaned over and asked,

"Was he your first author at Onodera Publishing?"

"Yeah, I actually had him for about a year; he was my first real, solid author."

Right when they arrived at the sofa, they saw a young boy with large headphones around his ears, and his eyes were closed, so they couldn't tell if he was asleep or just closing his eyes. He looked young, he had chocolate brown hair, and looked very small and cute all bundled up on the sofa.

Onodera looked at Takano in confusion, and Takano shook his head with an obvious _'I have no idea.' _

"Um, Akihiko, there is a young boy who I think is asleep on your couch, should we just leave him there?" Takano called to the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry about that, let me just move him to his room and we can get started."

Usami came in with the tea and set it down on the table, and instead of waking the boy up, he just scooped him up bridal style and just left smiling down at the boy in his arms.

Onodera was blushing slightly at the scene that had just unfolded, and looked at Takano who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that, it's creepy."

"Oh nothing, just remembering that Usami said he had a male lover when we walked in, and that boy must be it."

Onodera blushed and just nodded. He looked at his feet in silence, and his head shot up when he felt Takano grab his hand. But right when he looked up Takano very softly and very sweetly pressed his lips to Onodera's.

Onodera stiffened for a moment and decided to let it go, **just this once**, and responded to the kiss for a second before Takano pulled away, and laughed quietly when Onodera pouted a little without realizing it.

"Don't pout; we'll have plenty of time for this later." Takano smirked when he said this,

Onodera looked at him with a blush on his face muttered, "_Idiot, were in someone's house!"_

Takano just laughed and picked up one of Usami's books lying around and smiled when he recognized the book as something he read in high school.

Akihiko waltzed in carrying a box and a large shopping bag, and set them down on the table.

"Ok so this box has a bunch of my books, there are two different piles of books, and each is a different genre. And the bag contains the manuscript I just finished yesterday, along with some of the books that correspond to the specific genre of the manuscript."

Onodera jumped up to grab the box, only to huff when his arms gave out in a second and he had to set the giant box down on the coffee table.

Both seme's laughed at his disgruntled expression, and Takano sauntered over to smoothly pick the box up and hand the bag to Onodera, but right when they were about to leave the apartment, the young boy with the chocolate hair sleepily walked down the stairs and stopped to bow when he noticed the guests,

"Hello," he said shyly, "I'm Misaki; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Onodera bowed and said, "Likewise."

Takano couldn't bow with the box in his hand, and just nodded his head, "same here."

Misaki looked at the box curiously, and looked up cutely at Usami and asked, "Which books are in the box Usagi-san?"

"Just some of my personal favorites," he answered calmly, a sly mischievous look in his eyes.

He could faintly see the tops of the books and his eyes widened when something caught his eye and he reached over and snatched up a book.

Neither Onodera nor Takano could see what the book was, but Misaki blushed a bright red, and embarrassed, threw the book back in the box, and shouted,

"GO TO HELL USAGI-SAN!"

Misaki ran up the stairs and you could hear his door slam all the way from downstairs.

Takano and Onodera's eyes were huge when they heard his small outburst, and saw the small boy with the bright green eyes run away, and Usami just sighed.

"Here's my phone number if you ever need to get ahold of me, and here is Misaki's if you can't reach me."

He handed both the men both the numbers, and bowed before closing the door.

Onodera sighed when he finally put the bag down in his apartment, and Takano set the box next to it.

Onodera didn't decide to question letting Takano stay or not and just let him.

As Takano sat on the couch with his book he patted the seat next to him.

"One sec, I just want to grab one of his books to learn about his writing."

Onodera grabbed one of the books and was slightly surprised because the cover had a picture of a boy that looked a little like the boy they met today, Misaki, Usami's lover.

He leaned back against the couch, only to feel Takano move his head so he was leaning against his chest.

He grabbed the manuscript from the bag and opened the book, and started reading that and the manuscript.

About 15 minutes passed, and Takano excused himself to go the bathroom, and right when he turned the around the door Onodera let out a shriek.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He was stuttering around his words and threw the book and manuscript on the couch.

"Onodera?! What's wrong?!"

Takano hurried over with concern all over his face, and was scared when he saw Onodera looking so shocked.

"IT'S A FUCKING B.L! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO READ THIS!"

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! SO BASICALLY I MADE IT SO USAGI HAD TWO EDITORS, ONE MALE AND ONE FEMALE. **

**HIS MALE EDITOR, HITOMI, IS IN THE HOSPITAL, AND AIKAWA, HIS FEMALE EDITOR, IS ON HER HONEYMOON WITH HER NEW HUSBAND!**

**YAYAYAYAY FOR ROMANCE!**

**DONT FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE, THEY REALLY HELP ME TO KEEP GOING. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! DID ANY BODY READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI? IF YOU DIDN'T, READ IT! ITS MEGA CUTE AND I SQUELED MUCHO TIMES! **

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS FROM JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**

**AND I'M REALLY TRYING TO GET THE WHOLE "WHO'S TALKING" THING DOWN, I'M SORRY IF IT WAS HARD TO UNDERSTAND, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, YOU CAN SEND ME A MESSAGE! **

**THERE WILL PROBABLY BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, IF NOT THIS ONE THEN DEFINITELY THE NEXT ONE!**

**XOXO REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

I Really Do Love You

Chapter 6

"IT'S A FUCKING B.L! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO READ THIS!"

Takano looked at Onodera's baffled expression and couldn't help but smirk at his sheer stupidity sometimes.

"What are you smiling about!? This is disgusting! I refuse to read this!" Onodera yelled and glared at Takano daring him to laugh again.

Takano just sighed at walked over to pick up the book that had been tossed on the couch. He looked at the cover and realized that the boy was obviously Misaki, _how had Onodera not noticed that? _

Onodera was staring at him as he quickly scanned the book, and watched as Takano's eyes noticeably grew larger as he started reading a certain passage.

Onodera narrowed his eyes when he thought he saw a slight blush spread across Takano's cheeks, but Takano quickly cleared his throat and looked at Onodera with his "I'm the boss" expression.

"Don't be stupid. You were given this job because Isaka trusted that you would be able to handle this. If you stop right in the middle, well, that's called giving up, and I never took you as the type to give up. Now you can either stop this job, and go tell your old author that you quit, and disappoint him, or continue with the same effort and diligence that you use when working on shoujo manga. It's completely your choice."

Onodera looked at Takano with wide eyes and shuffled his feet. He looked at the ground with a blush on his face and muttered,

"Fine. I'll do it. But I don't like this at all!"

Takano smiled the book still in his hands and said, "Hmm, well I think I like this new inspiration I just got, it could work out very well."

Takano started walking towards Onodera unbuttoning his shirt as he floated towards the small boy.

"WAIT!"

**LEMON~**

"Ah! Taka-! I-I can't t-take it anymore!

Takano's tongue swept across the tip of Onodera's member, and he used his hands to play with his nipples, which were already hard.

"Don't come yet."

"B-but I can't hold it in!" Onodera whimpered while tears of pained pleasure rolled down his face.

Takano growled around Onodera's leaking member sending vibrations through his wanting body. Onodera shivered and he fisted the bed until it started to tear. He was doing his best to hold it in but to no avail.

He came with a loud gasp, arching his back up. Takano swallowed it all but smirked at Onodera when he was done.

Sigh. "Well now I'm going to have to punish you Onodera, because if I remember correctly I told you that you couldn't come yet."

Onodera looked up at him with watery eyes, his face was flushed and his mouth was slightly open letting out small breaths.

Takano quickly pulled out the lube from his drawer and spread it across his now fully erect member. He centered himself and immediately shoved in causing Onodera to let a large moan.

Ta-Takano! H-Harder! Ahh! A-AH!

Takano and Onodera came calling out each other's names. Takano collapsed on Onodera who pulled him around so he could kiss him gently on the lips. He ran his fingers through his silky black hair, and then Takano felt his hands fall of his hand. Pulling back in confusing he saw that onodera had fallen asleep.

He smiled and got a towel so he could clean Onodera up, and then he pulled the blanket over him, and wrapped his arms around him.

And just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Onodera murmur, "Takano, I Really Do Love You."

He smiled when he realized Onodera wasn't asleep and he responded by softly saying, "I know, I Really Do Too.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! SORRY ABOUT THAT! I HAVE HAD SO MUCH WORK AND IM SWITCHING SCHOOLS AND MY BROTHER IS GOING TO COLLEGE. SO BASICALLY I HAVE HAD NO TIME TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER. BUT I'M BACK NOW!**

**VERY OOC! SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS FROM JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**

**AND I'M REALLY TRYING TO GET THE WHOLE "WHO'S TALKING" THING DOWN, (STILL) I'M SORRY IF IT WAS HARD TO UNDERSTAND, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, YOU CAN SEND ME A MESSAGE! **

**I REALLY VALUE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME!**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

I Really Do Love You

Chapter 7

Onodera was walking up to Akihiko's apartment carrying the manuscripts, and two cups of coffee. He was trying to text Takano at the same time, but had too much trouble, so he decided to wait to text him back until he was done meeting Akihiko.

As he waited to enter, once he had knocked on the door, he heard his phone buzz, but decided to ignore it.

The door opened and out came a very happy Misaki. He was wearing his headphones around his neck, _must be a fashion thing I guess, _a high green turtleneck sweater, and gray slacks.

"Hi Onodera! Usag- I mean Usami-san, is just getting his materials ready in his office but you can still go up."

"Great, thank you."

Just as Onodera turned to walk up the stairs, he did a double-take and said, "Hey Misaki?"

Misaki looked up inquiringly at him, "What's up?"

Onodera paused before speaking; thinking through what he was trying to say so it wouldn't sound awkward. Even though he knew that it would still be strange. He and Misaki were alike in so many ways; he didn't want to miss the opportunity to have someone to talk to about what he was going through with Takano.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would ever like to go to a movie? I don't know, but I feel like we have a lot in common."

Misaki looked perplexed, "What do we have in common? I mean, I still act like a child even though I'm 21. I still watch anime, read manga, and play video games. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me."

Onodera smiled, "Actually quite the opposite. I do love all those things; I just haven't had the time. There is this new action movie coming out that I wanted to see but my boy fr- I mean Takano would never want to see it."

Onodera blushed when he accidently mentioned Takano as being his boyfriend.

Misaki's eyes widened noticeably when he saw this, "Onodera do you-, are you-"

Before he could finish that sentence Usami walked downstairs looking as graceful as ever. He was dressed in gray slacks, (_just like Misaki_) a white button up shirt with a gray vest, and a purple tie.

"Onodera, good morning, are you ready to take a look at one of my manuscripts?"

Onodera saw him wink at Misaki, who blushed a bright red, but decided to pretend he didn't see.

"Uh yeah, I'm ready."

As Usami and Onodera were heading upstairs, Misaki called out, "Onodera?"

Onodera turned around, "Yeah?"

Misaki looked at him with a determined stare in his eyes and said, "Let's go see that movie tomorrow, plus there is a lot I want to ask you."

Usami glared at Misaki then Onodera. When Misaki had gone to his room, Usami turned to Onodera and simply stated, "He is mine."

Onodera looked at Usami, startled and said, "W-what?! I wasn't- I just thought we could be friends!"

Usami stared at him for a little more and then smiled. "Of course you can be friends! I forgot you were dating Masamune!"

Usami turned to go to his office, leaving Onodera behind with a look of embarrassment and shock on his face.

He didn't notice Misaki hiding behind the door to his room, and didn't' see the smile on his face when Misaki realized he had finally met someone who was going through the same thing as him.

Onodera woke up the next morning still sore from last night. He remembered entering his apartment and finding Takano asleep on his couch.

_He walked over to his sleeping form and just stared down at him. His brow furrowed. Why did this man make him feel so… so confused… so nervous…so…happy._

_ Takano stretched and woke up from his nap to find Onodera staring at him. He smiled. It wasn't a smirk, or a grin, but a real genuine smile. He pulled Onodera into is his lap and he yelped in surprise. Takano kissed him sweetly on the lips and Onodera leaned into it, clutching the front of Takano shirt_

_ Takano pulled away leaving Onodera breathless. "What are you doing tomorrow? I want do something with you._

_ Onodera blushed at the implications in his tone, but said, "I can't. I already have plans to go to a movie tomorrow. I'm sorry, but maybe we can do something when I get back home."_

_ Takano smiled when Onodera had kind of referred to it as "their" home, but his grip tightened on Onodera when he heard he was going out with someone else. _

_ "Who are you going to the movies with?"_

_ Onodera looked up with a quizzical look as to why Takano looked so upset. Perspective flashed across his face as he realized that Takano was jealous… again. _

_ He decided to just tell Takano the truth, "I'm actually going with Misaki, the kid who we saw at Usami"s place. I always see him when I go over there, so yesterday he asked to go the movies and I said yes. It turns out we have a lot in common so we thought we should get to know each other better."_

_ Takano thought about this for a little while with a blank look on his face. Then he smiled. "Okay. Just make sure to text me when you get to his house, then the theatre."_

_ "Ok Mom."_

_ Takano smirked and passionately kissed Onodera. He moaned into his mouth and his body started to heat up._

_ Onodera slightly opened his mouth, which gave Takano a chance to slip his tongue in. He traced the tops of Onodera's top, and bottom teeth. Then his tongue collided with Onodera, each battling for dominance, which Takano easily won. They kissed each other sloppily, while at the same time, perfectly blended together._

_ Takano then let go of his lips, and slowly traced his tongue down his neck. _

_ Onodera shivered when he felt his tongue move lower to his chest._

_ Takano licked his lips before latching his lips onto one of Onodera's nipples. Onodera stiffened and gasped when he started sucking and biting. He used his other hand to unzip Onodera's pants. (He was very skilled because he could unzip, un buckle, and pull down his pants with one hand.) _

_ He grasped Onodera's aching member and slowly ran his thumb over the slit causing Onodera to moan._

_ Takano moved his head lower and licked the base of Onodera's cock. He engulfed the entire member in his mouth and sucked harder and faster than he ever had before. _

_ Onodera's eyes widened and he started panting, "Ta-Takano, no m-more! I'm g-g-gonna CUM! Ah!"_

_ Onodera came into Takano's mouth hard, very hard. Takano swallowed it all and then moved his mouth lower._

_ Onodera tiredly lifted his head to look at Takano with lust clouded, and confused look in his eyes. He suddenly realized what Takano was going to do, and before he could say anything, Takano started lapping at Onodera's hole._

_ Onodera quivered._

_ Takano looked at Onodera with lust covering every part of his body. _

_ Onodera looked up at Takano with a frightened look in his eyes, "Were not using any…"_

_ Takano put his hands on either side of his face, "Do you mind? I left it in the bedroom and I wait any longer."_

_ Onodera shook and whispered, "Okay."_

_ Takano put his member against Onodera's hole, and slowly pushed in. _

_ Onodera's winced at the slight pain, but relaxes when Takano kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "Are you ready?"_

_ Onodera nodded and squeezed Takano tighter as a sign to continue._

_ Takano pulled out, and then shoved back in, slamming into Onodera's prostate at full force causing Onodera scream in pure ecstasy. _

_ Takano repeated pushing into Onodera, until Onodera gripped Takano's arms and came with a loud cry. _

_ Takano gave a few more thrust then came shortly after. He pulled Onodera across him, and spooned him to his chest. He snaked his arms around Onodera's waist, and whispered, "I love you more than anything."_

_ And Onodera, completely exhausted, whispered back, "I Really Love You Too."_

Onodera unconsciously found himself smiling as he remembered last night. He got up from bed to go take shower, and got ready to go to the movies.

**WELL HOWDY THERE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS NEW CHAPTER! I KNOW IT TOOK A WHILE, BUT I HAVE SOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO DO! AND I JUST HAD MY BROTHER GRADUATION TODAY! AND THERE WERE MANY EVENTS WHICH LEAD UP TO IT THAT GAVE ME NO TIME TO WRITE.**

**I REALLY WANT SOME IDEAS ON HOW TO PROCEED ON MISAKI AND ONODERA'S FRIENDSHIP; I PROMISE THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY **_**NO **_**ROMANCE BETWEEN THEM. I AMVERY AGAINST COUPLES NOT ENDING UP WITH WHO THEY SHOULD BE WITH.**

**RATE AND REVIEW! **

**XOXO**


End file.
